Never fear, Prozac is here!
by baweasley
Summary: What happens when a random girl gives hogwarts prozac? Find out! Voldermort on Prozac, asking for forgiveness..never...


It was the second year at Hogwarts and Harry and his friends didn't want to go back to school.  
"Hey Harry!" Ron said running towards him.  
"oh, hey." Harry said in a disappointed voice.   
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
"oh, noth-" Harry gets cut-off by a random girl that pops out from behind ron.  
"What's wrong???? Harry, I heard somethings wrong! Here take this!" the random girl handed harry a bottle of prozac.  
"Who are you?" Ron asked as he peered behind his shoulder.  
"Im Lillie! I cheer people up by giving them Prozac! You, know, I actually got Voldermort to go to a self-help group!"   
"Um, ok, 'lillie', whatever you say. Harry, I don't think its good to take those pi-." Ron looks over at harry as he sees harry swallow the pills.   
"What ron?????? These pills are great! I feel refreshed and new!!! Thanks Lillie!!!"   
"No prob! Just say what's wrong, then I'll be back!" Lillie runs out of hogwarts and swims across the lake.  
"Who was that?" Hermione asked, sounding jealous.   
"Lillie, she's soooo cool, I feel refreshed and new!!" Harry responded.  
"Yea, well, I'm tired so lets go to the common room." Hermione responded.  
(back in common room)  
A new girl walks in, with her black robes.   
"Hello." Fred said as she walked in.  
"Hi! I'm amanda and I'm a second year student!! I heard that ron stays here! Omg, he is sooooo cool. And have you seen fred and george they are soooooooo funny and hot!" Amanda said in a rush and blur of her words.  
"Oh, god, that freak lillie hit you with her prozac didn't she?" Hermione chimed in.  
"Excuse Me. Lillie is like my best friend. And for your info, I don't take prozac, I'm just happy."  
"Ok, well, anyway what where we talking about, something like, Fred and George being hot?" Fred said  
"Oh yeah, and then there is harry, omg, is he the one! He is soooooo dreamy!"  
A slight frown coverd Fred's face. "What's wrong?" amanda asked.   
All of a sudden that random girl lillie popped out! "WHAT'S WRONG??? Fred, I heard you're down! No one can be down! Here take this!" Lillie handed Fred the prozac.  
"Fred don't take th-" Hermione looked over at fred, who had already taken the pills.  
"wow! I love prozac! Its my new best friend!!" Fred said, prancing around the common room.  
"That's fred? Omg, and I told him what I thought about harry! Oh no!"  
"Yeah that's fred, any moron would know that. And you also just told harry's best friend what you felt about him! Muhahahaha." Hermione said.  
"sorry, what's your problem?" Amanda mumbled.  
"Problem?? Any problem can be solved by prozac! Here take this!" Lillie handed Hermione the prozac.  
"I don't think so." Hermione said.  
" Oh, common." Amanda said as she held hermione down and lillie stuffed it down her throat.  
"WOW!! Amanda, you are sooo cool! So are you lillie! Come anytime! And bring your prozac!" Hermione said as she started running to the great hall.  
(next day)  
It was 10:00 in the morning when fred woke amanda up.  
"hey- wake up." Amanda woke up and saw fred's face in hers.  
"What?? Fred what are you doing in the girls dorm???" amanda sad, quite loudly.  
"shh....common, lets go to the common room...I want you to met my friends."  
Amanda got up and went to the common room.  
"ok, here is my brothers ron and george, ron's friend harry, and hermione."  
"I already met hermione."  
"Yea, we met. I was a little depressed then but, I was just a little school scared, u kno-" Hermione, once again got cut -off  
"DEPRESSED???" everyone looked at the door and saw lillie.  
"Lillie!" amanda and harry said in unison. "Wow, he must still have a lillte dosage on him." Amanda said, thinking how he can be so happy to see lillie.  
"Hey guys! Im moving in!!!!" she said.  
"cool." Fred and george said.  
(assembly)  
"Wizards and Witches, Faculty and Staff, we have a special annocement." Dumbledore said in a serious voice. All of a sudden the lights went low, and at the front of the great hall a dark shadow appeared. When the lights went back on, everyone saw it was Voldermort.  
"Harry, duck!" Ron said as Amanda, fred, george, and Lillie all surrounded him, trying to hide him. Everyone, including faculty and staff started to back up. Throughout the hall you heard whispers like "How could he let You-Know-Who in?" "what is he doing here?" and "we're gunna die!!!"  
Voldermort cleared his throat.  
"Hello, my name is Voldermort and I am a alchoholic. When, I was young, my father beat me. But now that I found prozac, thanks to lillie (the spotlight hit lillie on the floor and everyone clapped) I am a new man. I just want to say, Harry-"  
Harry and his friends cringed, in fear that something bad might happen.  
"Im sorry for trying to kill you those multiple times, will you forgive me?"  
Harry's friends backed off to let harry see. "Um, I guess.........I really can't believe you're sorry. Sorry for trying to kill me, sorry for killing my parents? Sorry is a little late!" Harry yelled as he ran out of the great hall.  
"WAIT!!!" lillie yelled as she chased harry down the hall holding out prozac.  
"Thank you, for listening." Voldermort said as she walked off and soon dissaperead.  
  
A/N::: More coming soon!!! Keep in touch, hilarous scences coming soon!  
  



End file.
